First steps
by FSME
Summary: Danny and Leo's first day out MH2 prequel.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is based on the characters from Manhunt 2 and was written a long, long time ago when Leo still looked younger and cooler (and less like a psychopath). Also, although I like killing people in stories and video games, I don't support any sort of violence in real life! And now enjoy the splatter :p

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny? Dammit, Danny, wake up!"

Through the mushy gray in his head Danny felt someone shake his shoulders. He drowsily opened his eyes. He remembered a distant dream about … what?

Danny shook his head, trying to clear away the remainders of that grayness. He looked up on the figure crouching next to him. For some reason, it seemed blurred. Then he remembered his glasses and out of reflex patted his overall pockets.

"Looking for this?"

Danny grabbed the glasses dangling in front of his face and put them on. Then he tried focusing again.

"You really should get contacts," Leo said, a mocking tone in his voice as he slapped Danny on the shoulder and helped him get up.

"What is this?" Danny asked looking around. They seemed to be in a small lab or maybe a hospital room. The air was filled with the penetrating stench of disinfectant and the wall had a typical non-descript greenish-white color. At least some of it. The rest was splattered with large crimson stains. The two stretchers in the middle of the room had fallen over and the instruments lay scattered on the floor. And in between them …

"Oh my god!" Danny gasped as he saw the bodies. He turned around and threw up into the corner he had been lying in. Blood shot to his head and made him break an ice-cold sweat.

"This, my friend," Leo said, "is a mess." His voice was calm and showed no emotion.

"More important should have been the question: What is that?" he said, pointing at the door next to them. He didn't mind that Danny was still busy emptying his stomach. He would know what he was talking about anyway.

"That," he continued, examining the instruments on the floor, "is the exit. Our way to freedom."

Danny turned to him weakly.

"Freedom from what?"

Leo looked at him, pretend surprise on his face.

"Oh? You really don't remember? You are one lucky motherfucker! Come on, let's go."

Danny slapped away the hand Leo offered him.

"Did you kill them?"

"It's not like they gave me a choice! You could call it self-defense, basically."

"Self-defense?!" Danny yelled. He tried to suppress a new gag. He pointed at the bodies. "How is cutting off their limbs self-defense? How is mutilation self-defense? How is hanging their heads up on an IV bloody fucking self-defense?" He was shaking with anger and nausea.

Leo shrugged and grinned.

"I was just having a bit of fun." His face darkened. "You can't even imagine what they would have done to us. This is nothing compared to their doings."

He handed Danny a couple of scalpels and a pistol.

"Time to pay back those fuckers, Dr. Lamb."


	2. Chapter 2

Manhunt 2 belongs to Rockstar. Violence ain't cool to do, but cool to read! Nuff said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital corridors stretched into endless tunnels in Danny's mind. He followed Leo, keeping his eyes glued to his back as to avoid seeing the scenes presented all around him. He tried ignoring those more and more familiar crimson patches he saw out of the corner of his eyes. Just keep your eyes straight, he kept telling himself. It saved him from walking into Leo as he suddenly stopped and put up a hand to signal silence. His mind back in reality, Danny held his breath and crouched close to the corner of the corridor leading one of many emergency exits. Leo edged forward and expertly peeked around the corner. One quick glance was sufficient to analyze the situation.

"Right," Leo said, keeping his voice low, as he crouched down next to Danny. "Two guys sealing the exit door. I suppose they sent out teams to all exits, so it don't matter whether we stay here or take our chances looking for another way out. I say we take them out and run."

Danny looked doubtful.

"I don't know. As long as there is a chance to find an unguarded exit I think we should look for one."

Leo shook his head.

"There won't be any, trust me. And they will have called for backup by now. We have to get out of here before they arrive, if they're not here already."

Danny didn't look happy. He glanced at the gun in his hand and shuddered.

"This is the plan," Leo whispered. "We only got one gun between us, I'll leave that to do, it's idiot proof. No offence. I'll have those scalpels I gave you earlier." He held out his hand. Danny hesitated, then dropped the instruments into Leo's palm.

"Since I'll be the one doing the close kill, wait until I got my guy, then shoot. All clear?"

Danny's throat tightened at the thought of the upcoming fight, making it impossible to speak. So he just nodded. Leo seemed to sense the anxiety he was struggling with. He put a hand on his shoulder and grinned encouragingly.

"No one deserves to die more than these bastards. They know exactly what they're up against here, so if they're still here despite all that it's their fault not ours, okay?" He raised the knife. "Get my back."

Without a sound he slipped around the corner and had already crossed half the corridor by the time Danny crawled to the corner to see what he was doing.

The two uniformed guards were still busy installing the seal. Their relaxed chatter made it clear that they weren't expecting anyone down here. Danny bit his lip nervously and waited for Leo to close up on them. Both guards were concentrating on getting the right angle for the steel contraption to properly bolt the door shut they couldn't possibly see what was going on behind them. Leo was only a few more meters away. Danny decided it was time for him to move as well. He got up and stepped into the corridor. Right into a metal tray lying on the floor. The guards spun around, but Leo was faster. It took three lightning fast steps, then he rammed the scalpel straight into the first guards shoulder. Pulling it outward he opened a large gushing wound through the light fabric of the guard's shirt.

Danny stared at the scene in horror. They wouldn't get out of here, they were going to die. He messed it up, it was his fault.

"Shoot! Shoot!" Leo yelled repeatedly between the guard's screams of pain, pouncing his fist in the wounded shoulder. "Fucking SHOOT!"

Danny remembered the gun in his hand and brought it up as in trance. It only took him a split second to release the safety and put three rounds through the second guard's head. It took him much longer to take the gun down again and realize what he had just done. It was his first time firing a weapon, yet it didn't feel strange at all. And he didn't know he was such a good shot, either.

Breathing more calmly than he was expecting, he approached Leo and the injured guard.

"Now," Leo said mildly patting the guard's face, "I need some questions answered." His face was relaxed but his voice filled with cold bloodlust and murderous intent betrayed his gentle expression. "What's your name, sucker?"

The guard whimpered something causing more blood to spill from his lips.

"Check his friend for weapons, Danny, John and I will have a little… conversation."


End file.
